Resisting the Tormentor
by Slothspieller
Summary: When Cain's resentment towards Dietrich leads to violence, the marionettespieller is trapped in a dangerous situation. However, torture may lead to pleasure... implied Isaak x Dietrich


IxD Fanfic 2 Torture Leads to Pleasure,

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood or its characters. They are the property of their respective owners.

Rated "T", due to "bishploitation", intense threat, blood, implied misogyny, and implied yaoi.

Introduction: Although the relationship of Isaak and Dietrich is intriguing in itself, I've often wondered how Cain feels toward his two subordinates. After all, he and Isaak spent many years together before Dietrich joined the RCO, and it is entirely possible that the Crusnik resents not having Isaak all to himself… Be warned, this story is very different from my first light-hearted fanfic.

He was unsure of why his master had summoned him to his personal quarters, but Dietrich felt unease coil itself around him as he stepped into Cain's chamber. The Crusnik's quarters were furnished with ornately carved and inlaid baroque furniture, and the room seemed soaked in the deep reds and purples of the jewel-toned upholstery, carpets, and curtains. This opulent decor created an imposing air of oppressive richness, which was undoubtedly the intended effect.

"Well, mein Herr, for what reason have you summoned me?" said Dietrich with feigned indifference. He could only hope that his unconcerned manner would conceal his nervousness at being alone with the unpredictable leader of the RCO.

Cain simply gazed at his subordinate with a strange yet unnerving expression on his deceptively angelic face. Brushing a strand of pale gold hair behind his ear, the Crusnik stepped forward, his ruby colored eyes glinting dangerously. "Although you certainly have your uses, you adorable little Terran, I always did have my reservations about letting you into the Orden," purred Cain as he faced Dietrich, "However, it was Isaak who insisted on taking you in." The Crusnik's soft, almost seductive, tone was laced with a subtle malice that caused Dietrich's hair to rise on end. "You know, Isaak and I were together long before you arrived. After all, he's the one used his scientific genius to restore my physical body."

As the Crusnik advanced towards him, the marionettespieller noticed that the chamber door had swung shut. With the path of escape from Cain's lair obstructed, dread clawed at Dietrich's insides as he unconsciously backed into a corner. However, despite the nearly nauseating terror that gripped him, Dietrich channeled every milligram of his willpower into maintaining his cool, indifferent façade. From years of experience and Isaak's cautioning, the young Terran had learned that the signs of terror shown by his victims only heightened their leader's sadistic impulses. It was as if the sight, sound, and even smell of fear were intoxicating substances, to which the Crusnik was addicted. Dietrich knew that his sole hope of escaping Cain's wrath depended on not giving him what he desired. If I can keep this up and not show my fear, thought Dietrich, Cain may well just lose interest and release me. Briefly, he even considered using his strings in self-defense, but he quickly realized that this action would undoubtedly provoke the Crusnik further.

"Before he took you in, it was just the two of us who would inherit this new world we planned to create. All his attention was devoted to my cause and all his affection was mine." Cain paused, the vicious crimson flash of his eyes betraying his barely suppressed fury. "Then, you had to show up and divert him away from me. Suddenly, there was something else he needed to, no, preferred to shower with attention and love. And that something was you, and miserable Terran, a being far inferior to the Methuselahs, and a mere microbe compared to a Crusnik!"

These words sent a bolt of terror through Dietrich's body, and he then realized just how dangerous the already tense situation was becoming. Furthermore, the marionettespieller was shocked by Cain's words. Despite having been Isaak's protégé and lover for years, Dietrich had never been entirely informed about the nature of Isaak and Cain's past relationship. A stinging pang of jealousy seeped through his fear, and he fleetingly speculated about the truth of Cain's statements. Even though Cain usually treated him with an imperious coldness, Dietrich had long suspected that his master harbored a certain resentment towards him.

As Dietrich backed further into the corner, Cain closed in on him. "I feel I've indulged Isaak's frivolous infatuation long enough!" the Crusnik snarled. When Cain was roused to anger nothing could assuage the Crusnik's bloodthirsty rages, and Dietrich's muscles clenched as adrenaline flooded through his tensed body.

A sadistic smile played on Cain's lips while he observed his trapped, yet still infuriatingly composed, prey. The situation caused the Crusnik to recall the last time some stupid female had come between him and someone he desired. Since that meddling wench Lillith had monopolized the affections of his beloved brother Abel, Cain had had no other choice but to get rid of her. Admittedly, things hadn't quite worked out as Cain had envisioned after she was eliminated. However, that exhilarating power he had felt as she had begged him for mercy still thrilled him. Although Dietrich wasn't technically female, Cain ravenously anticipated seeing his soft feminine features contorted with terror as he cowered, pleading for his life, before the Crusnik. However, it seemed he would have to resort to more persuasive measures to achieve this effect in the apparently unshakeable marionettespieller.

Meanwhile, Dietrich watched warily as Cain smiled maliciously and raised his hand towards his cornered victim. All Dietrich heard was a sharp "zap" and an instantaneous yet burning jolt of pain in his right shoulder. Instinctively clasping his hand to the source of pain, he glanced up in time to see Cain collecting a dazzling beam of light in his hand, which the Crusnik proceeded to direct at him. Dietrich failed to suppress a yelp as the laser beam delivered a searing stab to his chest, burning a ragged hole through his jacket and shirt. As Cain continued to aim the stinging laser shots at his trapped prey, Dietrich came to the chilling realization that the sadistic Crusnik was not merely menacing him with intimidating threats. Cain really intended to kill him, and in an extremely slow and agonizing manner at that. The wounds were burning with pain and oozing blood, but Dietrich knew then that Cain would continue until he had bled to death as a result. Desperately enduring the terror and pain that gripped him, Dietrich also fought the realization that he would not leave the room alive. There was no way he could defend himself, and no one, not even Isaak, could come to his aid.

Still, the marionettespieller grimly thought, I'm not going to give the brute the pleasure of seeing me cry, whimper, and beg him for mercy. Suddenly, three sharp stabs of laser beam pierced his neck, causing Dietrich to collapse to the floor. As he drew his hand away from his wounded throat, the sight of the blood covering his fingers forced him to accept that his end was near. Just get it over with, thought Dietrich as he closed his golden-green eyes and prepared to accept his fate. Then, as he prepared to deliver the final laser shot to Dietrich's chest, Cain reconsidered his action. Although tormenting and nearly killing the Terran pseudo-female brat had relieved his boredom to some extent, it just hadn't been as much fun as the Crusnik had anticipated. Even though he was the reason Isaak's attention was no longer completely Cain's, the marionettespieller certainly had his uses to the Orden and hadn't yet shown signs of disloyalty. After pondering this, Cain reabsorbed the laser lightning into his hand as he stepped away from the slumped figure in the corner.

"Get up," snapped the Crusnik, "All that blood is making a mess on the carpet!" Cautiously, Dietrich opened his eyes. After resigning himself to death mere moments previously, he could scarcely believe what was happening. With an indifferent look, Cain turned away while Dietrich began to pick himself up off the floor. Cain shot him a disdainful glance. "You're dismissed," he coldly ordered. Overwhelmed by the stress and pain, Dietrich felt his body begin to tremble involuntarily, and he summoned the last vestige of his willpower to walk calmly out of the Crusnik's chamber. However, as soon as he stepped out of the room, Dietrich desperately suppressed a ragged sob and bolted down the hallway towards Isaak's chambers.

The pale slate-grey smoke of a freshly ignited cigarette drifted listlessly above the Chinese silk upholstered divan where Isaak slumped languidly. While the wistful melody of "The Moon Over Guan-Shan" softly issued from the stereo in the corner of his chamber, the vampire set his mind wandering through one of the morbid daydreams in which he often immersed himself. The mage was preparing to take another heavy draft of amarone red wine from the crystal goblet on the carved sandalwood table beside his resting place, when the sturdy door to the room was violently flung open. The sight of Dietrich, nearly in tears with his uniform torn and his body riddled with bleeding burn wounds, brutally wrenched Isaak from his melancholy reverie.

Isaak started from his repose, the shock apparent on his usually inscrutable face. "Dietrich!? What on earth have you been doing!?" he demanded. Had one of the marionettespieller's autojaegers turned on its creator? The mage barely had time to ponder this explanation before Dietrich flung himself into his mentor's arms. Choking back sobs of terror mixed with pain and relief, Dietrich buried his face in Isaak's chest. Utterly taken aback by his protégé's uncharacteristically distressed state, Isaak could only think to pull Dietrich to him and rock him gently in an attempt to calm his convulsions and whimpering. Then, the vampire recognized the distinctive burn marks surrounding each wound. They could only have been inflicted by Cain's laser beam attacks, though Isaak grimly and speculated about what Dietrich had done to incur the temperamental Crusnik's wrath.

As the terror that had possessed him began to subside, Dietrich felt a growing sense of shame fill the emotional void. What was I thinking, jumping on Isaak and clinging to him like a baby sloth? Dietrich admonished himself mentally, so I survived Cain's attempt on my life, but I'll never hear the end of how pathetic I am from Isaak. Then, he felt a flicker of jealousy. Isaak… had what Cain said about him been true? The marionettespieller tore himself away from his mentor's arms.

The vampire regarded his traumatized and injured protégé. Cain must have been either bored or frustrated by something, and simply decided to take it out on the feminine young Terran, thought Isaak. Still, he didn't want to loose Di due to his master's whims. "Dietrich, those injuries appear to be quite serious and it seems you're losing a substantial amount of blood." Isaak reached to Dietrich and began unbuttoning his singed jacket.

"Isaak! Not now, can't you see I'm in no fit state to-", he began to protest as the vampire slipped off his shirt.

The vampire sighed exasperatedly. "Oh really! How do you expect me to heal your wounds if I can't touch them directly?" he pointed out. Dietrich felt a slight tingling sensation as Isaak pressed his tongue to each of the oozing burn wounds that covered Dietrich's neck, shoulders, and chest. The miraculous healing properties of Methuselah saliva caused the bleeding to stop almost immediately. As the wounds began to close, Dietrich could feel his the last of his fear melting away along with the searing pain. Even if what that deranged Crusnik said about Isaak was true, thought Dietrich as he gazed into his lover's dark slanted eyes, I don't really care. After all, Isaak was the only other person who had ever cared about him, and Dietrich loved him in return.

As he leaned forwards, Dietrich's lips met Isaak's in a gentle kiss. "Ahh… I assume you're already feeling sufficiently recovered?" murmured the vampire when they parted. Dietrich simply gave him a smile, and they shared another kiss as Isaak pushed him down onto the Chinese silk divan.

Author's Notes: Well, dear readers, I hope you all enjoyed this story. Since it's only my second attempt at narrative fanfiction writing and since IxD is such a complex pairing, it's probably not as polished as some stories featuring these characters. In case you were curious about "The Moon Over Guan-Shan" song Isaak is listening to, it's a traditional Chinese piece that expresses the longing and homesickness felt by native Chinese for their homeland. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this story, and please let me know what you think of it.


End file.
